


When They Don't Fight

by catsandanimenerd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Genderfluid Character, but people ruin that lol, i love this fic sm, please no transphobic comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandanimenerd/pseuds/catsandanimenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya doesn’t fight Mukuro all the time. Sometimes, they challenge Chrome, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Don't Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, this fic features genderfluid/agender characters and their appropriate pronouns. Please, no transphobic remarks.

 

It’s arguable who notices first. It might be Takeshi, who is always sensitive to tension in the air. It might be Hayato, who’s far too intelligent for his own good. It might be Ryohei, for his sheer persistence when it comes to Kyoya. 

Regardless, the issue is soon discovered. It’s actually less of an issue and more of a concern for the former prefect of Namimori Middle. After all, Kyoya  _ must _ be sick if they don’t feel up to fighting  _ Mukuro _ on sight. 

Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei watch the two with guarded eyes, ready to intervene on behalf of the busy Tsuna(Tsuna is drowning in paperwork and none of the Guardians want to touch that with a forty foot pole). Kyoya’s eyes scan Mukuro’s visage-Mukuro seems different today and none of the other Guardians can put a finger on why.

Abruptly, Kyoya straightens out of their crouch and slides their tonfas back into their sleeves. Tetsuya lets out a quiet sigh, earning a glare from his boss. He’s tempted to roll his eyes at them but knows that will only spur their ire. 

“Come find me later,” Kyoya mutters to Mukuro, who chuckles. 

“Kufufufu, alright.” Mukuro abruptly disappears in mist, as dramatic as ever. Kyoya stalks forward, past the gaping onlookers. Hayato shakes his head, simply  _ done  _ with the confusing duo. 

“Hahaha, I thought those two would fight like they always do!” Takeshi says, laughing in that irritating way that grinds Hayato’s nerves. Hayato rolls his eyes in exasperation. 

“ _ Something _ must be up, sword freak. That person wouldn’t just pass up a fight with  _ Mukuro _ ,” he says, almost sounding concerned(listen, it’s not as if he  _ cares _ about either of them. He’s just concerned because on what days does Kyoya  _ ever _ pass up a fight  _ Rokudo Mukuro? _ ). Ryohei practices his punches in the air, already caught up in his constant state of training.

“LET SLEEPING DOGS LIE, OCTOPUS HEAD!” Ryohei yells in a moment of brilliance. 

“Screw off Turf Top! We should alert the Juudaime about this!” Hayato hisses to his fellow Guardian. Ryohei swings a fist at Hayato, who barely dodges the deadly punch. “Watch where you’re aiming!”  
“OH I’M _SORRY_ DID I ALMOST HIT YOU OCTOPUS HEAD? MY BAD!” Ryohei’s grinning in a way that says he’s _not_ sorry and since _when_ did that idiot learn the concept of sarcasm? Hayato doesn’t know, but he _will_ find out. Whoever taught him will be shot, buried, dug up, and shot again.

(Reborn, of course, welcomes the challenge.)

* * *

Chrome is walking down the corridor, trying to submit a report to Tsuna for the last mission, when Kyoya thrusts a tonfa into the wall. They’re agitated, Chrome can tell. Smirking, Kyoya lights up their tonfa with Cloud Flames and thrusts it forward. Narrowly, Chrome dodges. There’s a calculating look in both of their eyes, each gauging their opponent.

“Cloud person,” Chrome greets flatly, almost aggressive. Kyoya grunts and violently throws their body forward to get closer to the other. Chrome has a height advantage, they know, and they have to overcome that if they want to beat Chrome. 

“Pineapple herbivore,” they say as an afterthought, tonfa engaged with a trident. Footsteps echo down the hall and both Guardians pause the slightest bit. Hayato and Tsuna round the corner, alarm on their faces. Tsuna looks like he wants to scream and Hayato does end up screaming.

(Though their screams are vastly different; Hayato’s is more of an angry scream while Tsuna’s is a horrified one. No matter how many years pass, Tsuna will never get over Kyoya’s presence and need to fight.)

“Hibari-san stop fighting him now!” Tsuna screeches, pleading with his Cloud Guardian. Hayato blinks and squints at Chrome. He doesn’t see Mukuro anywhere.

“Hnn,” they disagree, as Chrome throws a weak illusion their way. He’s setting up for another, bigger one and needs to distract Kyoya. Of course, the Cloud Guardian sees through it. They’ve spent a good amount of time combating Mukuro’s illusions, and Chrome isn’t as nearly as strong as his counterpart. 

“I will fight in place of Mukuro-sama, Bossu,” Chrome tells him, gripping his trident tightly. Hayato has no actual idea what’s happening. Chrome is sweet, shy, and would never attack Kyoya. Uncertain, he shuffles to the side, a stricken look on his face. Tsuna cries softly as they continue their assault on the Mist Guardian. 

“Can’t you do this in a training room?! There are antiques lying around  _ everywhere! _ ” Tsuna shouts in exasperation. A vase falls and breaks, and Tsuna squeaks. He’s going to have paperwork now!

Kyoya barely flinches as Chrome catches them in a stalemate. Tsuna hurriedly swallows a pill and rushes between the two. His face is calm but his eyes  _ burn _ with anger.

“You will both stop now. No arguments! Go find a training room and beat each other within an inch of your lives there,  _ I don’t care _ ! But if you break anything, and I _ do _ mean  _ anything _ , you will both be  _ grounded _ and complete my paperwork for two weeks!” Tsuna scolds the two like he used to scold Lambo. Neither backs down and Tsuna increases the intensity of his Flame. “I mean it!”

Chrome slowly lets his trident fall. Suddenly, she releases the illusion she had cast over herself and Kyoya scowls. They have no interest in fighting Chrome anymore. Tsuna sighs and exits the HDM. 

“Sorry Bossu,” Chrome apologizes sweetly, her fingers gripping her trident tightly. “I can put an illusion on the vase we broke.” Hayato snaps out of his reverie and marches forward, his finger in Chrome’s face.

“Wait, why did Hibari stop fighting? Why did he  _ start _ fighting with  _ you _ and not  _ Mukuro _ ?” he growls, a scowl on his face. Tsuna sighs when Chrome bits her lip.

“You know how Mukuro and Chrome are genderfluid?” Hayato blinks, nods. “Hibari-san doesn’t fight with Mukuro when she’s a girl. Nor do they fight with Chrome as a girl. I don’t know why though.” He looks at Kyoya cautiously. Kyoya doesn’t particularly care, though, and strolls away from the scene. 

(They’re totally going to go fight  _ someone _ , though. Tsuna’s intuition is never wrong. Kyoya can’t get worked up like that and then get denied of a fight. Godspeed to whoever suffered the wrath of Hibari Kyoya.)

(Tetsuya looks terrible at dinner, and Tsuna vows to pay for medical bills  _ and  _ dock Kyoya’s pay. It was time Tetsuya got a raise, anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> That note at the top is because I received a rather hilarious but transphobic review on FFN regarding this ficlet. So this fic, and any future fic I write that involves trans character will be moderated. I'm not putting up with that kind of bullshit lol. And if you come scream at me on any other site, like tumblr, I'm just gonna block you


End file.
